There are currently available holders for harmonicas which enable the musician to play the harmonica without requiring use of his hands free so that he may accompany the harmonica rendition with a piano, guitar or other hand-operated instrument. However, such devices are ordinarily suspended from around the musician's neck impeding his movements on the stage. Moreover, such devices generally do not make provision for microphone amplification of the harmonica tones.